Molded parts formed from molding materials comprising thermosetting resins having a high filler concentration of at least 50% graphite by weight are difficult to manufacture using existing techniques. Such molding materials are difficult to mold because they do not flow evenly across the surfaces of a cavity mold as the mold is closed and additionally because they often begin to cure before the material has flowed across the entire surface of the mold.
Plates having a high concentration of graphite fillers may be used as anode plates in lithium batteries and also may find use as fluid flow plates in fuel cell assemblies where both their electrically conductive and thermally conductive properties are needed. It is difficult and expensive to machine graphite plates with the extensive details necessary for them to function as storage battery electrode plates or as fluid flow plates in fuel cell devices. Similarly, because of the difficulties in molding graphite filled materials using existing molding processes, it has not been practical to mold materials having a high graphite content.
Thus, what is needed are systems, devices, structures, and methods to overcome the difficulties of forming complex molded structures of materials having a graphite content of at least 50 to 80% by weight.